


Desire

by ToxicButterfly



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicButterfly/pseuds/ToxicButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikuto can't control himself around the child, so he seeks comfort elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like to post anime fics here because I think of AO3 as being more "mature," but as I was writing it became to graphic for Fanfic.net. I've been watching this show again lately and for some reason was craving some Ikuto/Utau but couldn't really find anything. I tried not to be too explicit with Amu, but I still put it as underage anyway.

Ikuto sat perched in the tree outside of Amu’s window, waiting for her to return from her bath. Yoru returned from his adventure with his cat friends and perched on his shoulder.  


“What are you still doing out here?” Yoru asked. “I thought you were going to go tease Amu-nya?”  


Ikuto sighed and replied. “I’m waiting for her to come back. And I told you, we aren’t teasing her tonight.” He saw her bedroom door open and she came into her room in a yellow towel barely being held up by her developing breasts. He leapt to her balcony and knocked on her glass door. She jumped in surprise and wrapped her arms around her chest. She tightened her towel and crossed her room to open the door.  


“What do you want Ikuto?” she asked and leaned against the balcony door. “It’s been a long day and I’m not in the mood for any more of your teasing.”  


“I’m not here for that,” Ikuto said. He leaned down to eye level and ran his finger across the top of the towel, “Although you are growing up nicely. Maybe I was wrong about the milk helping them grow.”  


She blushed and stepped away, once again covering her chest. “Not here to tease, huh?” She sat down on the edge of her bed and said, “So what do you want?”  


He shrugged and tried to play casual. “The fight was pretty rough today, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get hurt. Are you okay?”  


Amu blushed and turned her face away. She crossed her legs and arms and asked, “Did you really come all the way here just to say that? I’m fine.”  


Ikuto smirked and said, “I just want to look out for my little strawberry.”  


She sat silently for a minute and sighed. Without looking at him she said, “I’m okay. I just scraped up my hands and knees a bit.”  


He got on his knees in front of her and took her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed the scrape. She looked at him with wide eyes, as if not believing what he was doing. He kissed another on her elbow, then the other hand. They stared into each other’s eyes as she relaxed her hand and gently guided his head forward.  


When their mouths were just centimeters apart she whispered “Please kiss me,” and their lips and tongues meshed together, sloppily and with passion. He crawled on top of her and she put her hands on his waist.  


Ran and Su watched with delight while Miki and Yoru made brief eye contact, blushed, and dragged the other two out of the still open balcony door.  


“Ikuto,” Amu moaned as he ground his hips down. He lifted himself up and opened her towel to expose her small breasts and bald genitals. He looked down and saw that her knees were scraped up and leaned down to kiss them, as well as a brush burn on the front of her thigh.  


“I wanna fuck you so bad Amu,” he said as he kissed up the inside of her thigh. He looked up at her and saw the uncertainty in her eyes, maybe a small amount of fear.  


He backed away and got off of the bed. “I’m sorry Amu. Oh God I’m so sorry.” She sat up and covered herself with her towel and he said, “You’re way too young for that. I’m… I should go.”  


“No Ikuto, please,” she said and stood to grab his hand. “It’s okay. Please stay.”  


“No, I really should go. I’m sorry.” He went out onto the balcony, called for Yoru, and vaulted over the railing.  


***  


When he got home he immediately went up to his room. He opened up his laptop and opened a file with his saved porn.  


“Fuck this is bad,” he said. “Yoru, get out.”  


“Why Ikuto-nya? What’s-”  


“Dammit Yoru! Just get the hell out!” he yelled. He unzipped his pants and stroked his shaft, trying to picture the women on the screen.  


A few seconds later the door swung open and Utau stood in his doorway in a baggy t- shirt and panties.  


He covered himself with his hands and said, “Utau, what the hell? Get out!”  


“I heard yeling, I thought something was wrong.” She stood in the doorway for a few seconds and then asked, “Were you…?”  


“Yes, now please leave me alone,” Ikuto said.  


She stepped into the room and closed the door, locking it behind her. “It’s because of Hinamori Amu, isn’t it?”  


“Utau, what are you doing? Get out of here.”  


“I could help you out if you want,” she offered. “I know how much you want her, and you know how much I want you. Please? It’ll help us both.” She got on the bed and started crawling towards him.  


“Are you crazy? Utau, you’re my sister. We can’t do that.” He tried to stuff his cock back in his pants without exposing himself, but she took it in her hand and just her soft touch felt so good he almost came. She looked in his eyes and stroked his shaft. She bent down and licked a drop of precum off of the head slowly lowered her mouth onto his cock. He gasped He gasped as she cradled his balls with one hand and put the other on her underwear to work herself as she ran her tongue up and down his shaft. She deep throated him and he choked out a moan. She lifted her head to look in his lust filled eyes and he pushed her down onto her back. He got on top of her and they started kissing, pulling off his pants and unbuttoning his shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to slide his shirt off of his shoulders and pull her shirt off and throw it on the floor. He kissed her again and started trailing down to her chest. He pinched one nipple with one hand and circled the other with his tongue. He took the nub into his mouth and sucked on it, quickly switching off to the other one. He trailed more kisses down her chest and abdomen and violently pulled down her underwear.  


She gasped and grabbed the bedsheets as he licked up her slit and took her clit into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and gently sucked it before moving down to fuck her hole with his tongue. He gently grazed her clit with his teeth and went back to sucking on it. She put her hand in his hair but he quickly took it and led it down to her crotch.  


“Rub yourself for me,” he said and continued to fuck her with his tongue. Soon she was writhing in orgasm as he swallowed all of her juices.  


He rubbed himself back to a full erection and mounted her, sliding into Utau as they both moaned in ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched his back as he pounded into her.  


“Ikuto,” she moaned and clawed his back. “Fuck me.”  


“God you’re so tight,” he moaned. “You feel so fucking good.” He used one hand to lift Utau’s face up and hold her in place as they kissed. She moaned into his mouth as she came, the contractions in her pussy causing Ikuto to go over the edge. He kept pumping and his vision faded as he orgasmed, cumming bare inside his sister.  


"Fuck! Amu!"

He rolled off of her and collapsed on the bed while she laid on her back, trying to catch her breath.  


“You should leave,” he said after a few moments.  


“But Ikuto,” she began, but he cut her off.  


“No. We never should have done this. No one can ever know.”  


She sat up and put her shirt back on. She stood up to leave but turned around in the doorway and said, “I’m here whenever you need me.”  


“I know. I will,” he said.  


As they lay in bed, Ikuto, Utau, and Amu all cried themselves to sleep that night.


End file.
